30 Days of a Phantom Thief and a Modern Day Holmes
by The Night Baroness
Summary: 30 days full of mischievous smirks, hairbrained schemes, and a detective trying to keep up. 30 day drabble challenge with KaiShin
1. Beginning

For both, they didn't expect to fall in love in the beginning.

Kaito, a phantom thief, was just focused on running away. This was his most important heist, one to make Aoko happy, so he couldn't get caught by the suddenly proficient police officers.

Shinichi, a detective, was only here to get everybody off his back. Inspector Megure kept bugging him about taking a break from murders and catching a phantom thief.

That was their beginning, just a thief and a detective. No one expected them to fall in love; it wasn't even a possibility to them.

Fate, however, saw things differently.


	2. Accusation

Kaito really did not expect to be woken up by the doorbell at 6 in the morning. What he really did not expect, however, was to open his door to a smirking Kudo Shinichi.

"You're the Kaito Kid," he declared, looking ridiculously proud of himself.

Kaito just sputtered at the accusation. He was confused and surprised, and dammit, it's 6 AM, he should not have to deal with this.

He had never even met Kudo (as Kaito) before. How much research had Kudo done? And why, _why, _did he think showing up this early was a good idea?

Kudo just smirked at Kaito's slightly befuddled look (he still had _some _semblance of a Poker Face) and explained his reasoning.

Kaito was still trying to put his thoughts in order when Kudo leaned forward and kissed him.

...Maybe this morning wasn't so bad.

**Thank you to all my followers! I got feels when I looked and saw that!**

**Anyone else feel like Shinichi will just have this superior look when he figures out who Kid is? I feel like he will just be so proud of himself.**


	3. Restless

Shinichi was restless. Ever since he turned back to Shinichi and took down the Black Organization, he felt like he wasn't doing enough.

He wasn't stopping murderers, he was just catching them after. It wasn't enough, it was never enough; at the end of the day, people still died, and there was one more funeral trying to bring closure to loved ones.

He dived into his work, trying to catch every murderer. He wasn't getting enough sleep, three hours on a good night. Meals now consisted of takeout and microwavable dinners. He wouldn't hang out with his friends anymore and he just stayed cooped up in that old house of his.

He wasn't even attending Kid heists anymore.

After the third skipped heist, Kaito decided that this was not acceptable. His favorite critic could not just skip out on the Phantom Thief's shows. Something had to be done. So, the next day he went to the detective's house. He knocked, and waited for tantei-kun to open up. After ten minutes of waiting and twenty tries of knocking, Kaito was not pleased. Was he being ignored? A prime opportunity for Kudo to find out Kaito Kid's civilian identity, and he was wasting it.

Kaito decided extreme measures were needed.

A smoke bomb, some pink dye, and _plenty _of confetti later, Kudo Shinichi was permanently cured (and permanently scarred).

**This was a lot longer than expected. Especially since I wasn't sure where to go after introducing how Shinichi was reacting to everything and how to bring Kaito in it.**

**Sorry about the lack of romance in these (I just realized that the most romance in all of these was a kiss so far) and the late update today.**

**Toodaloo!**


	4. Snowflake

When Shinichi really thought about himself, he realized he was unoriginal and redundant.

His main skills were being a high school detective, when there were two more in Tokyo and another in Osaka. When they weren't focused on winning or losing, they were just as good a detective as him. Really, his detective skills weren't really necessary.

Kaito was not pleased in the slightest when Shinichi told him this.

"Maybe they might be good detectives, but they aren't nearly as good as you," he reprimanded Shinichi, "And you have other skills that they don't have. You know everything about Sherlock Holmes. Even if Hakuba does know almost everything, he still didn't learn how to play the violin because of Sherlock Holmes. Also, you are way better at kicking than anyone else is. Trust me, those soccer balls are scary."

"But-"

"No buts. Every part of you is as unique as a snowflake."

**Sorry about this one, just not a good one for me. Thinking of a scenario for snowflake and using it were difficult for me.**

**I also keep writing angsty!Shinichi. Hmm... Is this a hint or something?**

**Also, those thoughts that Shinichi has are in no way my opinion. Just wanted to get that out there.**


	5. Flame

Kaito stared forlornly at the gem. Another failed heist. Despite the gem in his hand, and police officers cursing him out lower in the building, he had failed. Again.

He looked to the sky, wondering if he would ever find Pandora. He felt so dark, his lines of justice blurred.

(He used to have such a clear understanding. Those who broke the laws were bad, and those who put the bad ones in jail were good.)

He couldn't even define himself anymore. Was he good? He was doing his for the greater good, to end this jewel that only brought strife wherever it went. Or was he bad? No matter how he was sugarcoating it, he was really just taking an ends justify the means approach.

(It had been so easy in the beginning. He figured that really, as long as he found that gem, he would stop the bad guys and be good.

After the first year though, he didn't know what to think. Everything was messed up, he had already been Kid for two years.

(He thought finding Pandora wouldn't take long. He'd only need a few months, a year at the most. He had already doubled that; he was still a failure.)

He felt so black, so dark, with noting to define good and bad anymore, no way to find the right path.

(But had he ever really known the right path? He had started fumbling, trying to wrap his head around everything, and he was still fumbling.)

He was broken out of his thoughts when the door to the roof slammed open with a "I've got you this time, Kid," and a panting detective that looked eerily similar to him prepping his tranquilizer watch.

_Well, _he thought, grinning while flying away, _maybe not completely dark. I do have a small flame to light my way after all._

**I really do like writing angsty things, huh? This is one of my favorites so far though, along with restless.**


	6. Haze

Shinichi woke up, mind still in a haze.

He had another nightmare. Another dream of Kaito, killed by the Black Organization during a heist. After realizing how he felt towards Kaito, having these dreams was an everyday occurrence. He knew this was very likely to happen, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell Kaito.

_What if Kaito rejected him? What if Kaito was disgusted by him, falling in love with his male best friend? What if Kiato didn't want anything to do with him anymore?_

He knew they only had a limited amount of time, both of them having dangerous jobs. So, until he got the guts to tell him, Shinichi would just keep watching him, protecting him, keeping him safe.

**Short. Better than what was already in my mind, but still disappointingly short. Sorry about that.**


	7. Formal

p dir="ltr"Shinichi was not happy. Forced to come to a Suzuki party by Ran, he was standing by the punch bowl, uncomfortable in his suit. He looked at his watch; another hour until Ran would let him leave./p  
p dir="ltr"Looking around the crowds, his eyes landed on a handsome man. Brown, messy hair paired with mischievous (and slightly maniacal) indigo eyes. The shape of his face was similar to Shinichi's own, but with more delicate features; a thinner nose, higher cheekbones. He was performing intricate magic tricks to a small crowd, hands constantly moving as he changed from trick to trick./p  
p dir="ltr"Shinichi moved closer, and when he was at the edge of the crowd, the magician looked at him and smirked. Surprised for a second, Shinichi smiled back./p  
p dir="ltr"emMaybe being here stuck in formal wear wasn't so bad./em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI enjoyed writing this one. Not a huge fan of the ending, but I think it turned out okay./strong/p 


	8. Companion

After all the fighting with the Black Organization, Kaito needed some time to relax. So, he took some time off from being Kid and from his budding career as a magician. Bored, he settled in the living room and started to pick out a movie while Shinichi walked downstairs from his room and went straight to the kitchen.

Kaito finally decided on a movie and settled down on the couch to watch it when Shinichi walked in, carrying a bowl of popcorn. He set it down on the table in front of Kaito and sat on the couch.

While Shinichi snuggled up to him, Kaito decided there was no better companion to keep him company than Shinichi during stressful times.

**Sorry about yesterday, everyone! My internet wasn't working on my laptop, so I couldn't post anything. You'll get two today, though, so don't worry.**


	9. Move

Kaito sighed, looking around the house. Boxes were piled everywhere, filled with his stuff.

He was moving out of his mom's house, closing a chapter of his life.

He was leaving his mom, the person who, after his dad died took care of him and stayed strong for him, even though it was painful for her too. Saying goodbye, knowing that now he won't be seeing her whenever he wakes up in the morning and he won't be saying goodnight whenever he goes to bed.

After this move, there would be no more running and sliding around this house in his socks, screaming. No more sliding down these banisters while his mom yelled at him. He could no longer just be a child, dependent on others.

_But_, he decided as he looked at his boyfriend who started to put boxes in the truck, _Shinichi was more than worth it. _

_And I can still slide down the banister and run around in my socks in my new house, no matter what Shinichi says._

Grinning, he decided that this new chapter of his life could be just as enjoyable, especially with a new prankable roommate.

**My promised second one for today!**

**Wow, this one took a lot of editing. It gained 100 words after I was done.**


	10. Silver

Conan was scared. _Terrified_ of the future. Doubts and worries plaguing his mind, doubting his capabilities and if this was all worth it.

He didn't want to be a silver bullet anymore. He was chasing after an organization that turned him into a child, that would kill his friends and family to get to him. He constantly thought about the danger everyone was in for just knowing him. He wanted to quit and just give up.

But then he thought of the people murdered, who didn't do anything wrong. He thought of the people who will be killed by them, as a means to an end, and he couldn't just quit.

Pitiful. He couldn't keep going or stop.

The only time he didn't feel pathetic was chasing his rival, running down hallways of famous art museums and spending nights on rooftops just chatting. The thief never looked down on him or treated him like a child.

But most of all, Kid was going through the same thing but was determined not to give up. He kept going and didn't worry about the danger; the worries never bogging him down. He gave Conan the strength to keep going and to keep fighting.

And Conan knew, when he finally did get his real body back, Kid would be the first person he visited.

**It seems to me that I write best right out of the shower. I got inspiration for a poem for school that I wasn't able to write before and I wrote this (and most of my other drabbles) right after. This one wasn't really a good one, though. Maybe my shower brain juices ran out.**


	11. Prepared

As a magician, it was Kaito's job to be prepared for everything and anything; to always keep his poker face on to have a plan if something went wrong.

What Kaito was not prepared for, however, was to love a certain detective. He did not expect to fall for soccer balls to the head and arrogant smirks during deductions. He did not expect to blush while chatting on rooftops and while looking at a face so similar to his own.

Once he figured it out, however, he decided that would be prepared for everything in the future. And that would require some getting to know Shinichi.

As a detective, it was Shinichi's job to have proper preparation and knowledge for anything that could happen. Having the proper tools and expertise could save someone's life.

He was still surprised, though, when Kaito Kid started stalking him. It wasn't _bad _per se, having the one you like following you, just a little unsettling when you look up at a man reading the newspaper or your waitress serving your coffee and notice that it's a famous thief in disguise.

He decided that surprises could be quite nice.

**That was a fun one to write and it came to me pretty easily, except for the last part. I especially liked writing Kaito disguising himself to follow Shinichi.**


	12. Knowledge

It wasn't a secret that Shinichi had a lot of knowledge of many different things. What he did not know, however, was what to do for Valentine's Day with his boyfriend of six months. Of course Kaito wasn't expecting anything because Shinichi thought Valentine's Day was a holiday just for businesses to make money, but that's exactly why Shinichi had to do something special for today; so Kaito would be extra surprised and happy.

You would think finding something to do with someone you know just as well as you know yourself would be easy, but he can't think of anything special. A magic show would be nice, but Kaito would just pick apart the tricks, or they could go to an amusement park, other than the fact that there's four feet of snow outside.

Then Shinichi looked over at Kaito, pouring over the plans for his next heist, February 15th. Maybe a breakfast in bed and some tips would be perfect for this Valentine's day.

**Sorry about the delay, ****_again._**** We had another two days of snow days in New England and it's messing everything up. It's the third week in a row where we had Monday and Tuesday off because of snow and we're going to end up going to school in the summer. Other than that, everything's fine. Don't like the ending on this one though, a little rushed and choppy. I'll have the other two up soon.**


	13. Wind

Kaito snuggled further into his scarf, trying to find warmth in the bitter cold and wind. He had decided to come out to see Shinichi, who wasn't even at his house, making this whole trip a waste. He was freezing his butt off for nothing.

Feeling sudden warmth in his hand, he looked over to see Shinichi, bundled up like him, gripping his bare hand (why had he thought gloves weren't necessary when he left the house?) in his own bare hand. Kaito softly smiled as Shinichi said nothing and just walked with him home.

Maybe this wasn't such a worthless trip.

**Hmm... I don't know if they are already together in this or not. Up to you to decide!**

**Also, I seem to be writing fluffier ones based in the winter time. I blame my current boxed in surroundings. Also, I just realized I wrote a Valentine's drabble without even realizing Valentine's day is really close. Huh.**


	14. Thanks

Kaito gave thanks to many things.

One was the loving mother he had, who took care of him even through her own pain.

Another was his fans, who allowed him to be a legitimate magician this time.

A different one was the roof over his head and hot meals to eat.

The most important one though, was him Shinichi. His Shinichi, who made him hot chocolate while he was up late planning new tricks. Or who says nothing and just hugs him on the anniversary of his father's death. Shinichi, who accepted his dark past and looked towards their bright future.

Kaito was thankful for many things, but none as important as his husband.

**Last of the ones I had to make up! I think out of the three, this one is my favorite.**


	15. Denial

Shinichi was in denial. He refused to believe what Ran told him.

He knew he was no longer in love with Ran; he accepted that long ago. They were siblings to each other. That was fine, he knew that after their failed relationship.

But he could not accept loving -

No. No, it was definitely not possible. No way he was in love Kid. With his annoying pranks, his arrogance, his smirks, his bright indigo eyes, full lips -

Okay, maybe he was in love with Kid. But no way in hell he was telling him.

**I liked the idea, but not the product.**

**I get these prompts from 30 Day Challenge Archive on Tumblr by the way, and it's under Writing: A Drabble a Day Challenge. Great prompts to use if you want to do something like this. I meant to mention it earlier, but I kept forgetting.**


	16. Order

Shinichi needed order. As a detective, his life required it. He kept his house clean, wrote neat reports for investigations, kept an organized stack of case files, and kept a schedule for his day (with allotted time for murders, of course).

So, he was not happy when Kaito jumped into his life, with his roses and confetti and dye. He was left scrambling to pick up the pieces of the disorganized mess left behind.

Kaito liked chaos, everything he did was random and unexpected. Shinichi liked order, to keep everything under control.

_But, maybe I can accept a little chaos, _Shinichi thought as Kaito bounded into the room like a tornado (without Shinchi even knowing he came to the Kudo house) with a coffee in hand, setting it down next to Shinichi and his organized stack of case files.

**I feel terrible. How many times have I had late updates? Sorry everyone!**


	17. Look

Shinichi didn't usually care about a person's looks. He always thought that their personality was much more important.

There was something about Kaito though, with his indigo eyes, messy hair, and strong yet delicate build. He loved how appealing Kaito was, and Shinichi just loved to look at him.

He always caught himself just staring at Kaito, and giving him a (secret) once over when he looked particularly good, like in that tux for Ran's wedding. Or that time they went to the beach, Shinichi had to forcibly stop starting at Kaito's abs (Ran's knowing smirk and Haibara's winks did not help at all).

Even though Shinichi didn't think looks were important overall, he did love staring at Kaito.

**This taught me why I shouldn't wait to write past midnight; I'm exhausted. Hope you enjoy this!**


	18. Summer

Shinichi was not a big fan of summer. It was hot, sweaty, and just altogether unbearable. All he wanted to do was to stay in his house in an air conditioned room and read Sherlock Holmes until the end of summer. Kaito, of course, would not let him do that so easily.

So, he was dragged kicking and screaming to a beach.

It was hot, sweaty, and just altogether unbearable. The sun was shining too brightly, Shinichi had too much perspiration all over him, and Kaito was no where to be seen.

When Kaito bounded over in swimming trunks and his (delicious) abs in clear view, Shinichi could only gape. He was learning to really like the summer.

**Right now, even though I side with Shinichi in my opinions of the summer, I do want some heat. I love the winter and all, but over eighty inches of snow is a bit too much for me. Save that for the people who move to Alaska.**


	19. Transformation

Shinichi loved watching Kuroba Kaito becoming the Kaito Kid. The transformation was really jut a suit and a monocle, but it represented so much more. For looks, Kaito put on a crisp white suit, a light blue dress shirt, and a sparkling white tie (how did he keep all that clean during his nighttime escapades?). After, he dawned that special white top hat and shiny monocle (who really was fooled by that? It only covers half his face!). Then, his personality changed. He went from cheerful, prankster Kaito to the evening gentlemanly thief, Kaito Kid. Finally, it represented keeping his father's legacy, trying to be half the man his father was (when to Shinchi, he was already so much more).

So, to everyone else, it was just some mystery man becoming the famous Phantom Thief, to Shinichi, it showed the many facets of the man he loved.

**I have no clue where that came from. It doesn't even feel like something I usually write. Huh...**


	20. Tremble

As Shinichi guided Kid onto the Professor's couch, he stared in horror at the bare chest in front of him. Scars all over, most of them circular bullet wounds, some of them too close to his heart for comfort. How many times had the grinning magician been shot? Had they really all been fooled, seeing that grinning facade made them think he was just a naive prankster?

He tried to control the tremble as he wrapped the newest addition, the crimson blood everywhere. Kid just smiled weakly up at him.

"Scared of a little blood? Really, meitantei-kun?"

"Stupid Kid! Shut up so I can patch this up." Shinichi was blushing and glaring, upset at the Phantom Thief for letting this happen to him. "Be more careful! I can't fix you every time you're in Beika!"

Kid just chuckled at him, knowing that Shinichi would always help him when he was in trouble.

**Uggh. I forgot my password to fanfic since I always sign in with google. Kind of embarrassing.**

**I liked this one, I feel like it's kind of angsty, but then Kaito brightens it up.**


	21. Sunset

Shinichi was not very romantic, as anyone in his life could tell you. So, when Valentines Day came around (he remembered because that was all Ran, Sonoko, and Kaito talked about), he was stuck trying to figure out what to do with Kaito. Last year Kaito did something for him, so it was his turn to do something for Kaito.

He thought about a romantic dinner, but that was too cliche. Kaito wouldn't really like a teddy bear, and he gets Kaito chocolate almost everyday anyway. Then, he thought of the perfect idea.

He brought Kaito to a spot he discovered during a case, and while waiting until 5:21, he set up wine, some chocolate, and a picnic blanket. As Kaito and he snuggled, they watched the sunset, painting the sky hues of red, orange, and gold.

**Kaito and Shinichi are lucky I love them enough to look up the sunset times in Tokyo on February 14, 2015. And yes, it's a Valentines Day fic after Valentines. Shoot me.**


	22. Mad

A coffee cup went whizzing past Kaito's ear and Shinichi just looked around for more ammo to throw.

It all started when Kaito wanted to introduce his new girlfriend to Shinichi. He wanted to finally get over his best friend, so he decided that introducing this girl would be the best way to do so. After he suggested it, though, Shinichi just went mad. He started shouting incomprehensibly and eventually started to chuck things at Kaito. Meanwhile, Kaito just stood there, trying to figure out everything that's going on (Did Shinichi not get his coffee today? Did Kaito somehow insult Sherlock Holmes?)

Shinichi then shouted, "After I've loved you for this long, you got out with some slut?!"After which, Kaito just stood there, even more stunned then before.

"You love me? But the only reason I'm going out with her is to get over you!"

The result of this crazy, crazy night was a very sore Shinchi the next day.

**Shinichi is OOC, but I liked the idea of him going wacko when Kaito goes out with someone else. Also, Kaito's "slut" is just forgotten. I feel bad if she ever finds out that Kaito broke up with her to go out with his guy best friend.**


	23. Thousand

Cranes were piled in Kaito's room, almost overflowing. The owner of the room sat in his desk chair, whistling while he folded even more paper cranes.

Kaito was making a thousand cranes, trying to make his wish come true. He wanted Shinichi to love him back, so he wouldn't feel so awkward, sneaking glances at his best friend, having secret fantasies where he was loved back, where they were dating. He didn't want to feel like he had to hide this big secret and feel so _ashamed _of the fact he loved someone. He hated keeping secrets from Shinichi and he hated not being able to show off his love.

But, until that wish came true, he would keep folding origami cranes, just trying to get to one thousand.

**For anyone who doesn't know, there's a myth in Japan where if you fold one thousand origami cranes, your wish will come true.**

**I feel like this is one of my cuter ones, I really liked writing this and it came pretty easily. I got the idea soon after reading the prompt, too.**

**Ciao!**


	24. Outside

Whenever Kaito hung out with Shinichi, Hattori, and Hakuba, he felt like he was on the outside. They always had conversations he couldn't understand; unsolved mysteries, fights about Sherlock Holmes and Ellery Queen, and just detectivey stuff. Kaito was always just always on the sidelines, not able to add any input. He was best friends with Shinichi and had a rivalry with both Hattori and Hakuba and he could talk to them alone. Put them altogether though, and Kaito was just lost.

Afterwords was the best, though. Shinchi always noticed Kaito was left out, and spent time with him to make up for it it after. Kaito was not complaining when he got to spend extra time with his crush, even if it did mean a couple hours of tuning out mystery geeks.

**About to go to sleep, then I remember this. Hope you like it!**

**Adios!**


	25. Winter

Shinichi wasn't someone who usually plays around; he'd rather work or read. Because of this, he often found it difficult to hang around Kaito, who was always playing.

Today, Kaito had dragged him outside, where it was still snowing. He had been reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_, but that was ruined. He looked around as Kaito made a snow angel.

All of the sudden, he felt a wet, cold sensation on his face, with Kaito off to the side, snickering. Shinichi needed revenge, so he made also made a snowball, and kicked it at Kaito. Soon, an all-out war started between them.

Shinichi was grinning. Maybe play wasn't so bad, after all, you can only do this in the winter.


	26. Diamond

Shinichi sighed, tired from a long day at work. He sat down in the library and grabbed a newspaper, flipping through it. He didn't get far, however, until he saw the big headline, "Phantom Thief Swipes the Pacha Diamond". As Shinichi kept reading, he saw that Kid stole a large diamond ring in exhibit in the Beika Museum. He was so caught up in reading, he didn't notice the window slowly opening.

Suddenly, something was between his face and the newspaper. He looked down and saw Kid kneeling on one knee, holding up a huge diamond ring.

"Will you, Kudo Shinichi, marry me, Kuroba Kaito?"

Shinichi just stared with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening. Eventually, though, a smirk grew across his face.

"Only if you actually buy me a ring."

**This was a fun one. It was kind of obvious, either Kid steals a diamond or an engagement, so I hope it was kind of different by combining them. I also like Shinichi's line at the end.**


	27. Letters

My Love Shinichi,

I decided to start writing letters to you. To respond, please give your letters to Heart, and she will give them to me.

How are you? I hope you enjoyed my gift to you.

Your Favorite,

Kaito Kid

Dear Kid,

Please do not address and end your letter with weird titles. And no, I did not enjoy finding a dog in my living room. What even made you think to give me one?

From,

Shinichi

To My Sweetheart Shinichi,

Why ever not? I personally enjoy my salutations. And I figured you needed a friend, since all you ever do nowadays is spend time in that mansion of yours. You never even attend my heists anymore!

Until the end of time,

Kid

Kid,

...If I attend your heists, will you take this dog and stop sending me letters?

Sincerely,

Shinichi

**This felt a lot longer than it actually is. I think because of the spaces it feels like a lot more words than it actually is.**


	28. Promise

Kaito was tired of all the stress and worry. All the fights at 2 AM over little things. All the times of someone running to the hospital, panting and out of breath, because one of them got hurt again. Kaito loved Shinichi; he needed Shinichi like he needed air. He lived and _breathed_ Shinichi.

It was just, sometimes, it would be nice to have a normal relationship. It wasn't the gender thing, Kaito didn't care about that. It was the secrets they kept from each other, the little white lies. They wanted to protect the other. Sometimes they weren't even allowed to tell the other.

He wanted to stop all the pain. The pain when he hears Shinichi will be used as bait to draw out a killer, the pain on Shinichi's face when Kaito comes staggering home, bleeding all over the carpet.

So, he decided to change that. He made a promise to Shinichi that he would try harder, that he would never leave him.

To stop the fights at 2 AM, to stop the little white lies, to stop the unneeded protection, to stop the _pain._

Kaito knew he couldn't take away the danger, but he could take away the unwarranted pain.

**I liked this one. Depressing, but fun to write.**

**So long!**


	29. Simple

From the outside, Kaito and Shinichi's relationship seemed complicated.

A detective and a thief, a magician and a critic. People on the opposite sides of the spectrum, who couldn't understand each other. People constantly fighting and couldn't possibly get along.

They see playful Kaito and serious Shinichi, more opposites. They see Kaito dragging Shinichi along to play pranks, not understanding why they were still together.

From the inside, however, Kaito and Shinichi's relationship was simple. Kaito loved Shinichi and Shinichi loved Kaito. To them, nothing else mattered.

**I feel bad because it's so short, but I feel it needs to be because it's simple. Then, I thought about adding things to prove the other side wrong, like "what they didn't see was Shinichi's smile while being dragged by Kaito" but then I thought that it's simple. Simple doesn't need any explanation. Tell me what you think! (Also the author's note is the same length as the actual fic. So sad!)**


	30. Future

Neither knew where the future was leading. They just took one step forward, staying together. They walked along that path through they're ups and downs.

Sometimes they had to stop. They got tired and needed a rest, sometimes from each other.

Other times they ran, racing each other.

What they liked the best, though, was when they were completely in sync, fully trusting their partners.

They had their mountains to climb, those times when you want to give up, but they kept going. They had no clue where the path was taking them, but they knew that as long as they were together, they would be fine.

**Last one! Thank you everyone for your support and me being late multiple times!**


End file.
